


I'll Kiss It Better

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr text post. Kurt and Blaine playing doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble based on [this](http://midnightblaine.tumblr.com/post/147309562460/nursejpg-listens-to-ur-heart-with-a). Enjoy!

“Let’s play doctor!” Blaine sang, already standing up and running to his toy’s trunk to retrieve his medical kit as fast as his five year old legs could carry him.

They had been lying on the carpeted floor of Blaine’s bedroom, trying to come up with a game they hadn’t ever, ever played before in the two months they had known each other. Whole 5 minutes of pure boredom later, Blaine shot up, shouting his favorite game ever.

“We play doctor all the time, though,” Kurt sat up, watching his friend struggle to reach for Cooper’s old chemistry lab coat in his closet.

“Yeah but you will be the doctor this time,” he said, his face scrunched up in concentration as he stood on his tiptoes, his fingertips barely grazing the white cotton.

“Really?” Kurt perked up. He never thought he could like the idea of being a doctor but now he could see it, saving so many lives.

With a smile he climbed to his feet and pulled down the coat from its place in the third drawer, handing it to Blaine. Together, they dressed Kurt up as a doctor, Cooper’s coat too big on his shoulders.

When he was ready he grabbed the kit and instructed Blaine to sit on the bed, who complied all too happily. First he took the blue clipboard in the bag and scribbled Blaine’s name on top.

“So, Mr. Anderson, what brings you here?” Kurt started, a serious look on his face.

Blaine looked at the ceiling, his tongue poking out a little, he was humming for a few seconds before he looked at Kurt.

“I don’t know you tell me,” he said with a smug smile on his face and giddy excitement.

Kurt nodded. “Well, I’ll need to check you first.”

“Oh, I know!” Blaine chimed, kicking his feet in the air. “Use the ste-thos-cope!”

Kurt rushed to put the eartips in place and walked closer to Blaine, using the end of the toy to probe at Blaine’s chest. Kurt hummed, “I see…”

He then grabbed the thermometer and put it Blaine’s mouth while he took a little flashlight they had taken from Blaine’s dad office a couple of weeks back, and flashed it on his friend’s face. Blaine scrunched up his eyes with a laugh and gave him the thermometer back so he could see the results.

“Yep, it’s just what I expected,” he said, scribbling down Blaine’s results.

“What is it?” Blaine asked, wide eyed and clutching his hands to his chest.

“You’re really cute,” he answered in a deadly serious tone.

Blaine gasped. “Is it bad? What can I do, doctor?”

Kurt continued to write down on his clipboard, when he finished he took the sheet out and handed it to Blaine. “It’s incurable but this will help you. It’s a note for lots of cuddles and kisses from your best friend. That will make you better.”

He took it in his hands, head tilted as he read Kurt’s prescription. Blaine then handed it back to him, looking up at him hopefully. “Can we start the _treat-ment_ now?”

Kurt stood in front of his patient and leaned down to give him a forehead kiss, like the ones his mommy gave him when he was sick. Blaine giggled at the contact and threw his arms around Kurt, buring his face in his chest.

“I feel better already,” Blaine pulled back barely enough to beam up at him. “Thank you, Doctor Kurt.”

“You’re very welcome,” he said gently, answering with a grin of his own before squeezing Blaine tighter against him.


End file.
